Weird-yet-scary Person (KISE x READER)
by otakiyannah03
Summary: He's weird yet scary. But he's adorable, cute and a loving person! When Kiyoshi tried to provoke Kise for your sake to try to find out what are his true feeling for you, will it become a happily ever after? :D Kise x Reader


HAHAHAHA x) I don't know if it's funny, or fluffy, or cheesy. Just tell me with your reviews and please follow me~

You were sitting on a couch inside the room where you were waiting for your weird-yet-scary famous friend, Kise Ryota. He was famous because he was a MODEL. _'Yet, he's famous and I'm not. Am I lucky because he was falling in love with me?' _You blushed and covered your face because you thought that. But you were smiling.

"__-cchi… Will y-you go… out i-in a d-date… with m-me?"_ _He asked you as both of you were blushing. You remained to look at him but he looked the other way because of embarrassment._

"_S-Sure."_ You didn't know what you were just saying. Yes, you hated the Generation of Miracles - Every one of them- because they were so arrogant in winning. You knew that it is okay that they always win but you have noticed the dark blue-headed player, Aomine Daiki, who always says 'The only one who can beat me is me.' Your anger which is only for him, has affected his other teammates.

But Kise changed you. You changed your point of view towards the Generation of Miracles. You even became friends with them. Every time Kise and the gang would come up to you happily, you feel warm. It's like family. Is it perhaps your parents always fight? Or the cheerful aura of Kise?

Kise was the closest among the MiraGen if it comes to you. When the MiraGen would see you, Kise would be the first one who will greet to you. You became open more often to him, even him, too. When he has problems, even if it's school hours, he would contact you to meet up to your secret place. And after class, you sometimes see him there being an emo, or crying, or angry. You seem to be trusted, and you were happy. _'Ah, I kinda like him now.'_ You were proud of your decision.

"_-chan!" You turned your head outside of the glass, it was your tall friend, the IronHeart, Kiyoshi Teppei. You met him when you were at the game store, buying a game and another pair of hands caught the pack, and it was his, since it was the last stock.

He went inside and sat beside you, bringing his bag and a pack of candy in his large hands. He offered a candy and you gladly accepted. "What are you doing here, _-chan?"

"Oh, I was waiting for Kise since he's a model. What were you doing here, too?" I asked him while chewing the candy.

"I was going home right now when I suddenly saw my friend~" He said as he was chewing, too. You like him, too, and it was a relief that you have moved on because if you were in love, you might be heartbroken since he likes someone.

"Really~?" You mimicked him. He chuckled as he ruffled your [h/c] hair.

"I must go home, _-chan. Your boyfriend is starting to kill me in his head." He laughed. You blushed and chuckled at the same time for his reaction.

"H-He's not my boyfriend." You retorted.

"Wah! Really? Kuroko said that you two are officially on." You were a bit shocked of what he said. You were blushing furiously.

"Argh! Damn, even if Kuroko-kun is nice, he's sometimes a pain." You told to yourself as you looked away.

"Why, _-chan, don't you want?" You were startled to his response. You loved the fact you both care for each other. You knew he liked- _'No, he didn't even tell me what he feels! He just asked me if both of us can go out!'_ You thought. You frowned.

"_-chan?" You came back to earth as you saw Kiyoshi waving his hand. "Oh, can you keep a secret, Kiyoshi-senpai?"

"Okay~" He smiled.

"To tell you honestly, I kinda like him. Don't ask me why, I, too, don't even know why. I only get those fuzzy feelings when I'm with him. So basically, I really don't know if I wanted to be his girlfriend. He even didn't tell me if he likes me or not. He just asked me out, that's all." You smiled a little. "So please, don't tell anyone my corny secret. If they would know, they wouldn't understand." You smiled nervously.

"Sure. You can trust me. And in return, I will provoke Copycat." He winked at you, grinning.

"What provoke?" You asked.

He held your face and tilted it a bit. "Just count to three, _-chan, and something tragic, I guess, will happen." He smiled.

"One," He came closer. "Two," He closed his eyes. "Thre—SENPAI!"

"Haha! Told ya, _-chan! Isn't it tragic?" He smiled as he was wiping blood in his mouth. Kise punched him as you counted to three. "Kise-kun, why did you-!?" Then he grabbed you, you were running with him, leaving Kiyoshi at the room. At that time, you admitted he was scary when he gets mad.

As you both got outside of the building, you two were panting. "Kise-kun, why did you-!?" You were stopped again but now with a hug. Aside from you were mad at him for punching Kiyoshi, you felt hot and your cheeks started to burn up.

"Waaaaaa~ _-chan! I'm sorry! I-I just got c-c-carried a-away be-because, because, huwaaaaaaaaaa! I'm really s-sorry. I promise to say s-s-sorry to Kiyoshi-senpai!" You blushed harder. That reaction of his faded your madness against him. You smiled and responded the hug. You felt your shirt getting wet as he buried your face to your neck.

Your heart raced faster. You were chuckling and smiling. Now, you knew what feelings you have for him. It wasn't hate, nor like. It was, love.

"Haha," You chuckled as you loosened the hug, you were holding his face, you were so close to him, your nose toched to his. "Don't cry, Kise-kun! You're big now!" I smiled and laughed. He smiled at first but he cried again.

"Are you jealous, Kise-kun?" You asked him as both of you sat down on a bench outside of the building.

"No, I-I'm not!" He blushed as he looked away.

"Okay." Then you chuckled again, which made Kise look to you.

"What's funny?" He pouted. _'How cute!'_ You thought.

"Kise-kun, uhm, in any case," You looked away, scratching your chin. "Do you like me?" You blushed.

"Y-Yeah." You were startled and made you look at him. "Then, are y-you jealous?"

"Yeah. S-Sorry for lying earlier." He said but still looking away. Then you smiled, as wide as it could reach your ears. Then you faced the sky, which was filled with shiny stars. _'This is it. I won't wait for another chance.'_ You thought. "Don't be."

On your peripheral vision, you can see him looking at you. "Huh? Why _-cchi?"

"Because just now, I realized that I don't like you." You said smiling. "Huh, really." You heard him sighed heavily, which made you chuckle again. You turned to him. "I realized that I love you." Then he stared at your [e/c] eyes with his. His eyes were shiny like the stars you saw earlier. It was happy, HE was happy.

"Baka~" His tears were falling. He suddenly grabbed then hugged you. He buried his face and you felt his tears are burying to your shirt, too. "I almost cried at the part you said you don't like me! I'm sorry! I love you, too!" He cried harder, but he inserts laughing.

'_He is truly a weird-yet-scary person.' _You smiled and responded the embrace as you thought. Yet, you were so proud of loving this man. "I love you three, Ryota-kun~!" 

HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's a bit gross at the last! Well, please review! It's my first story and English is not my first language since I'm from Philippines! :D Keke~ Please judge me so that I'll know more in writing xD HAHAHAHA ^_^ Thanks for reading up to here~ -iannahmay03/ Iannah M.G.


End file.
